<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kisstletoe by dreamwalking78</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004286">Kisstletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78'>dreamwalking78</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30H!3 song, Christmas one shot, F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, Yep you read that right no smut in this one, kisstletoe, no smut warning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamwalking78/pseuds/dreamwalking78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peppermint candy shot glasses - for or against?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wayhaught One Shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kisstletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had the urge to write a Christmas fic this year but lacked the inspiration. Subscribing to a streaming music service this year has been one of my best decisions because lo and behold release radar sent me the song "Kisstletoe" by 3OH!3. I had my reservations about the title. Also about the duo. I haven't listened to much of their music after their Streets of Gold album. When I heard the line whiskey in a teacup, I knew I had to write this. This is not part of any universe. It's a standalone. Hope you enjoy the story.</p><p>Thanks to my wife for being my harshest critic and making me a better writer because of it. A special thanks to Faithsky who read it and gave me the feedback I needed to make it a little better. Hopefully it has that spark it was missing.</p><p>As always comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and keep me writing. Catch me on <a href="https://twitter.com/dreamwalking_78">Twitter</a> or on <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/geckogirl9">Tumblr</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicole sat at her normal bar stool watching as her best friend Wynonna drunkenly danced with the first guy that had walked into the room. She sat there laughing at her. Leave it to Wynonna to be dancing to “Silent Night” while trying to make sure her night was anything but that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nicole spun back around to face the bar again. This was not where she had seen herself spending her night, but then again Christmas was never what she expected. All the movies showing families gathered around the tree, laughing, enjoying each other were just a dream for her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Granted last year had been a little different. When her girlfriend at the time, Shae invited her to her family’s gathering, Nicole found those very things she thought was a fairytale. A family gathered around the tree, laughing, and playing games. Despite finally having exactly what she had been sold as the perfect Christmas for years, something inside still felt hollow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Despite their change of relationship status to best friends, Shae had still offered for her to come over again this year. Honestly, it wouldn’t even be that awkward. They had already moved past that point. It just wasn’t what she was needing. Maybe that’s why she tried with her own family earlier in the day. That had went...swimmingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked around Shorty’s bar staring at the Christmas tree by the pool table and the garland haphazardly strung around the bar. There was even a Santa hidden among the bottles lining the back of the bar. Shorty was decked out in an ugly sweater with jingle beers written across the front with mugs clinking together. Wynonna. Of course she went back to the thrift store and bought it for him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Somehow Wynonna had convinced Shorty that for one night he should serve shots in peppermint glasses. When he wouldn’t budge and Wynonna wouldn’t leave him alone, Nicole had stepped in offering to buy a dozen. It had satisfied Shorty that he wasn’t out anything on Wynonna’s shenanigans. Wynonna was satisfied that she could festively drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole raised her shot of peppermint schnapps, forced into her hand earlier by Wynonna, staring at it carefully pondering where it started and ended. She shrugged, shooting the liquid down her throat feeling it warm her. Maybe, this was what she needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jeremy and his boyfriend Robin had joined her at the bar. Nicole had greeted them, turning to follow their gaze to Wynonna who had just fired the jukebox up to play “Run, Run, Rudolph.” She pulled a blinking red nose out of her jacket pocket and continued dancing. Alone this time. She was doing pretty good for being half a bottle into the Jack Daniels special reserve whiskey. She stumbled over joining them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Dude, why do you smell like smoke?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wynonna made a face, her nose scrunched up after hugging both of them. Robin looked over at Jeremy smiling. They both started laughing until Jeremy was able to regain his composure. Listening as each one of them recounted the story of how Robin’s dad tried cooking a proper Christmas meal, Nicole drifted away to her own thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had driven all the way to her parent’s house that morning thinking maybe this would be the year they could patch things up. She had driven all the way to their street. She parked her car at the end of the block. She stared at the house and the lights of the Christmas tree in the window. She saw her mom move to the window, catching a glimpse of her laughing. Nicole was suddenly aware of her fingers aching as she dug her nails into the steering wheel. No, they were happy without her there. Why would she put herself through their disapproval and toxic behavior?  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe she should have taken Wynonna up on her invite to join her and Waverly with Gus and Curtis. She had debated it, but as the invite hadn’t come from Gus, she had felt she might be intruding. Wynonna needed to spend time with her family. Especially Waverly. Nicole remembered the stories of how Christmas used to be. Kids who hid from their drunk of a father, trying hard to make decorations with what they could find around the house, hoping he wouldn’t trash it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Christmas with Gus and Curtis meant time together. It meant a meal shared as a family. It meant Waverly decorated everything she could get her hands on. Nicole smiled at the thought. That was how she had ended up on the roof trying to fix the Christmas lights Wynonna had forgotten to test before putting up. It was freezing cold and snowing, but she was not going to have Waverly making that sad face the rest of the evening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So after the fire department left, we found a place that was still serving take out. As much as I was looking forward to a home cooked meal, I think the Pad Thai went over well.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anything would have been good as long as I was with you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole saw the look on Jeremy’s face as he stared at Robin, smiling. She knew that look of happiness. She had seen it so many times before, but almost always on others. She loved her friends, she really did, but seeing them happily in love was tough sometimes. This was one of those times. So as they continued talking about their day and opening gifts, Nicole found herself losing focus once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her mind drifted to Waverly. She had seen her when she first arrived in town. It may have only been two years, but something seemed different about her this time. There was a sparkle in her eye Nicole hadn’t noticed before. There was something in the excitement she had about being home with Wynonna that was almost contagious. Maybe, that’s why when she asked, Nicole had agreed to hike into the woods with her to find the perfect tree and drag it back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>When they reached Gus and Curtis’ house, Wynonna opened the front door. The entire time Nicole struggled to bring the tree in, she was interrogated as to what possessed her to do such a stupid thing.  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aren’t you allergic to fir trees?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No.” Nicole lied. She knew she was going to have to take a lot of Benadryl when she got home and even then it was hoping for the best. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Why did you go out there in the freezing cold when there’s a perfectly good fake one at the store for $20?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Because fake trees are just not the same Nonna. She wouldn’t have had to go with me if you would have woke up this morning like I asked you to.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest as she stared at Wynonna. At least then Wynonna had the decency to attempt to defend herself. “You know I hate the woods and I get lost easy. Besides you found someone who would do it. Good job Haught.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have to ask Nicole, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>best friend to help me. You should want to spend time with me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole finished setting up the tree into the rickety green and red metal stand that had been placed in the corner. She crawled out, her hand patting Wynonna in the middle of the back once she was upright. “Look at it like this Earp, you now owe me one for taking care of your sisterly duties for you.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As Nicole went to leave, Waverly placed both hands on her arms stopping her from opening the door. “Seriously Nicole, thank you for helping me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>There was something different in Waverly’s voice. Nicole heard it instantly. She felt her heart speed up, but she ignored it. This was Waverly for christ’s sake. Her best friend’s sister. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anytime Waves.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She watched as a smile crossed those lips glistening from the lip gloss she had put on earlier. Nicole wasn’t quite ready for the force of all of Waverly slamming into her hugging her tightly. She took a step back before bringing her arms around Waverly’s shoulders hugging her back. She took a minute to inhale the scent of her shampoo as she whispered into her hair, “Anytime Waves.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly the door burst open as Champ and a group of his friends stumbled into the bar. The cold gust of wind caused Wynonna to turn from her partner glaring at the intruder. No doubt her leather jacket was more for show than warmth. The red shirt underneath with a candy cane on it proudly proclaiming, it won’t lick itself. At least she tried for festive.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Private party Chump. Find somewhere else.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Pretty sure the sign on the door said open.” Champ smirked his hands on his jacket as he puffed out his chest.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh you did learn how to read. Did you get hooked on phonics for Christmas this year?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Wynonna was already breaking away from her dance partner and heading towards him when Shorty yelled across the bar. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can either share the bar or none of you have the bar. I don’t care either way.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Champ and his group of friends took off towards the back of the bar crashing around the pool table. Nicole barely registered the bell above the door ringing as someone else entered. Another of Champ’s friends running behind no doubt. Then she heard the voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Already?! You haven’t been gone even two hours yet.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole smiled turning from the bar to find Waverly scolding Wynonna for already being drunk. Even when she was angry she was cute. Crap, Nicole really had to watch it. Waverly had her string of boyfriends through the years including the dumb ass boy-man currently losing his game of pool. She was far from Waverly’s type. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You are two hours late, miss perfect. Go get schnapped and join me.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole watched as Waverly rolled her eyes. She turned on the stool smiling at the sight as Jeremy motioned for her to come join them. She noticed Waverly looking directly at her, almost asking permission. Nicole smiled back watching her start across the room. Before she could get two steps into her journey, Champ was behind her, his arms wrapping around her waist. Nicole felt sick at the display. She could feel her face drop, so she turned to Shorty to order another shot. She quickly downed it so she didn’t have to deal with the scene behind her. Hearing it was going to be bad enough. Why do the pretty girls always go for the biggest jerks?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you want Champ?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole smiled a little at the irritation lacing Waverly’s voice. That’s at least a relief that she’s not going after him again. The last time was bad enough. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s Christmas babe and Shorty hung mistletoe from the ceiling right where you’re standing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I don’t think so Champ.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole turned on the stool, her eyes meeting Wynonna’s at the sound of Waverly’s voice. They both nodded and prepared to move in and take care of things. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come on it’s tradition.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly turned twisting Champ’s wrist as she did until he cried out. Nicole’s eyebrows raised up quite impressed. Jeremy beside her let out a quiet, “Whoa.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“First off, we are nothing and the sooner you realize that the better. Second, I don’t believe in out-of-date traditions where you fake love because you’re lonely. You never had a problem finding girls to wrap your arms around that wasn’t me before, so go back to your friends and lose some more games.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Champ quickly walked off returning to the pool table. No doubt he’d be nursing that wrist for a while. Nicole smirked as she watched him walk off. When Waverly had come home crying after catching Champ in bed with Stephanie Jones, Wynonna and her almost ended up in jail. Luckily he couldn’t be sure it was them that had keyed his truck and smashed out the headlights. Granted they wanted to do it to him instead, but when they found his truck first, it became the casualty. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her eyes returned to Waverly who brushed off whatever of Champ she could from her shoulder. She looked up meeting Nicole’s eyes with a smile before continuing over. Nicole quickly moved over one stool making room between herself and Jeremy for Waverly to sit. Partially to allow her and Jeremy to talk about their college experiences and partially to keep her safe in case Champ got any ideas. Granted who was she kidding, Champ couldn’t have an idea if his life depended on it.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Waverly!! Merry Christmas!! What can I get you?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly reached across the bar wrapping one arm around Shorty as she greeted him. “Merry Christmas Shorty. By any chance do you have tea maybe? I’m not sure I’m ready to turn into that just yet.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As she spoke Waverly glanced over her shoulder at Wynonna who had just stolen a Santa hat and was talking up a table of bikers who had rode in for the holidays to visit family. Shorty shook his head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah I still have that tea cup you used to drink out of when doing homework while Gus helped out here. I’ll see if I can scrounge something up in the tea department.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It wasn’t long before a piping hot cup of tea was set before Waverly. There was no doubt in Nicole’s mind when Shorty heard Waverly was coming back to town, he stocked up. He had always loved Waverly to death. Then again, who didn’t?</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole nibbled on her shot glass a little more. She could feel a set of eyes watching her and glanced over to see Waverly staring at her in fascination. Nicole stopped midchew and looked at Waverly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Peppermint shot glasses?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She made a face almost as if she was disgusted with the very thought.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Wynonna talked him into them. It’s not that bad really. Want to try it?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly took a sip of her tea, eyeing the glass suspiciously. Nicole couldn’t help the giddiness she felt thanks to the schnapps. She knew Shorty had Rumplmintz lined up next. For whatever reason, even he was determined for the bar to taste like Christmas. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s just candy Waverly. It doesn’t bite.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly’s expression shifted from morbid curiosity to a glare directed right at Nicole. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I know that Nicole.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You can bite it though, see.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>With that Nicole took a chunk out of the glass, her hand stretched out offering the other side to Waverly. Somewhere between the motion and the slight hesitation, Nicole’s brain caught up to the fact she was offering the cup she had been eating all night. That simply wouldn’t do. She quickly grabbed it back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorry, let me get you your own. I’m sure the last thing you want is the one I’ve been eating on.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Small fingers grasped her wrist where her flannel shirt had ridden up wrapping around the soft skin there. Nicole stared down at it, not fully registering what was happening until Waverly pulled her wrist back out and took a bite out of her glass. She crunched on it for a few seconds, her mind registering the flavor. Once she finished chewing, her face changed to one of innocence. Nicole was still slightly shocked. Waverly let out a small giggle.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I have been stealing fries from you for years Nicole. This is not something new to us, but you’re right it’s not bad.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly’s grip on her wrist started to let go. As much as she didn’t want to move her hand, Nicole knew she should. She slid it back across in front of her staring at the shot glass that was half of what it used to be. She knew the feeling most of the time, but right now, she felt a little more complete. Maybe the hole she had felt was a lack of schnapps. Waverly nudged her shoulder against Nicole’s gaining her attention. She smiled softly.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It looks like we need to get you another one though.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>----------------------------------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Somewhere in the night, Nicole found herself with a new shot glass. Waverly’s tea cup was filled with whiskey instead of tea thanks to Wynonna buying a round for her half of the bar. Waverly’s light shade of lipstick was gracing the edges of the cup where she had been carefully sipping before. Carefully gave way to finding reasons to drink. It startes with toasting to friendship. it delved into a game of Never Have I Ever. When Jeremy suggested to being a gay mess at some point, Nicole had almost choked at watching Waverly raise her glass. She stared for a lot longer than she should have. Mostly indicated by Waverly finally noticing her glass had barely come back down. Waverly shyly shrugged.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Things change Nicole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Jeremy and Waverly had spent a good part of the night discussing science classes that were beyond Nicole, when he and Robin had left for the evening, Waverly stayed beside Nicole talking. </span>
</p><p><span>The games were not to be found. The fireplace was a DVD Shorty had playing on the TV, but she was there, with the people who had always felt like family since she had moved here. This was actually turning out to be the best Christmas she could remember.</span><span><br/></span> <span><br/></span><span>Chrissy had shown up a little after nine. Waverly had flagged her down to sit beside her while Shorty prepared her order. There wasn’t a lot of the conversation about years past that Nicole could join in on, but Waverly made every attempt to make sure she wasn’t completely left out. Shorty brought out the order that was headed to the police station to Chrissy’s dad.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“You might as well join me Waverly. It’ll save you the trip over there later to bail Wynonna out.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Nicole knew Chrissy was joking, but she hoped it really didn’t become a reality. Christmas bail was not near as much fun as it sounded. She looked down noticing Waverly’s knee starting to bounce. A nervous habit she had picked up on during the summer before Waverly went to college. Nicole placed her hand carefully on Waverly’s knee.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“She’s going to be fine I’m sure. She’s just having fun and we’ll keep her out of trouble tonight.” </span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>Waverly’s bouncing stopped as she glanced up at Nicole with a grateful smile. She mouthed the words thank you before turning back to Chrissy.</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“I think I’ll stay here anyways. I wouldn’t want to leave Nicole alone.”</span><span><br/></span><span><br/></span><span>“If you want to go Waves, I’ll be fine.”</span><span><br/><br/></span></p><p>
  <span>“Never said you wouldn’t be, just said I didn’t want to leave you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole noticed the eyebrow raise from Chrissy and the slight smirk in her direction. Her heart dropped right then at what Chrissy thought Waverly meant versus what Nicole was almost certain she meant. Waverly was just being nice right? That’s why she had the sash for being the nicest person in Purgatory. There’s no way someone like that could be interested in her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it was finally time to shut things down, Wynonna decided heading home with the cowboy she had stolen the Santa hat from. The fact she kept saying happy Holliday to me had everyone cringing.. Poor John Henry had to listen to her serenade him with her drunken rendition of “Santa Baby.” Eartha Kitt would be so ashamed. Then again, if a guy wanted to be called Doc, he kinda deserved what he got. Seeing as it was not the first time Wynonna and Doc had left the bar together, Nicole assured Waverly it would be fine. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shorty told them they could stay a little longer while he locked up for the night. Nicole jumped off the bar stool before turning and offering her hand to Waverly. Honestly it was the best night she had in many years and had erased the pain of earlier that day. Even if it was just talking, it was nice. Maybe, Wynonna didn’t owe her one for the tree after all. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly took her hand and stepped down onto the floor. Once there, she didn’t let go. The jukebox fired up one last song for the night, an older slow ballad. As Nancy Wilson crooned over a jazz band of the things she wanted for Christmas, Nicole found herself feeling a bit braver. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ms. Earp, would you like to dance?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly laughed at the formality of it, but nodded anyways. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“To be fair, your sister has been hogging the floor all night.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They started out apart, Nicole swirling her around the dance floor. A respectable distance kept between them until the whiskey took an effect on Waverly causing her to slightly tumble into Nicole’s arms. They both laughed as Nicole helped her stand upright once again.  Waverly didn't pull away. She stayed pressed against Nicole instead. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could’ve spent the morning with us Nicole. You didn’t have to be alone. I told Wynonna to invite you. Even Gus was surprised you didn’t show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just thought Wynonna wanted me there, but it wasn’t my place. It was a family thing.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You have been Wynonna’s best friend for years now. You are family. Besides I could have used your help refereeing her and Gus.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole watched as Waverly buried her face into her shoulder, a little a hum of contentment as her hand rested against Nicole’s shoulder. Her fingers moved up threading through Nicole’s red locks sending chills across her body.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole held her as they swayed thinking about what she would have brought. She had bought Waverly a present. When she had found the mint condition book on ancient languages she knew Waverly would love it. She had actually given it to Wynonna who had no idea what to get her sister. From the text she had received on the way back from her parent’s, it had gone over well. Granted that was trying to translate two thumbs up emojis with a book and a heart. It had been the highlight of her morning.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You could have watched me open the first edition book on ancient languages you got for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nicole froze. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That book had your attention to detail written all over it. Thank you for it and letting Wynonna look good in front of Gus and Curtis for once.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the notes started to fade out, Nicole looked down into those hazel eyes staring back up at her. She smiled not fully understanding why. She was terrified she had missed something or did something wrong in her slightly altered state. She wasn’t drunk by any means, just buzzing good. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Just you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole let out a small laugh. “Okay, what about me?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You trudged through the woods to find the perfect tree. You cut it down for me and drug it back to the house. You climbed on top of the house in the snow nearly falling off the roof just to make sure the lights worked for me. You found this wonderful present.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you didn’t have to do that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Maybe I wanted to. Can’t leave a pretty girl upset or traipsing out in the woods alone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Crap. Nicole knew then she had screwed up. She waited for it. The inevitable blow off or ignoring completely of the comment. She opened her eyes, glancing down at the smirk that had surpassed antagonizing her and headed straight for something a little darker. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So you think I’m pretty.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole stammered, her brain unable to find even two words to put together that could pull her out of this mess. Finally it settled on one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She didn’t have time to register what was happening until lips were already pressed against hers. It took a second, but she found herself returning the kiss, her hand on the small of Waverly’s back. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, her fingers tangling further into her hair. Something snapped to life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like the moment when she finally found the blown fuse and the Christmas lights came back on across the roof at Gus and Curtis. If there would’ve been a crowd here like there was that night, they would’ve cheered. She had never felt so alive in that moment. When she pulled back, her forehead pressed against Waverly’s, she heard the smallest of gasps.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Whoa.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do I get to ask what that’s about?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“We’re under the mistletoe Nicole. This is what you do under mistletoe.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You said it was an out-of-date tradition. Something about lonely people and faking love?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“First it’s only a tradition if it’s done for years. Seeing as this is the first time we’ve ever kissed, it’s not a tradition. Now if you want to make it a tradition, I think I’m good with that.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And the lonely people part?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m never lonely when I’m with you Nicole. And I’m not faking what I’m feeling. So unless you are…”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No!! No, not at all Waverly. I’ve actually been thinking all evening how this is the best Christmas I’ve ever experienced. Granted it was just made so much better.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Then we’re good.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Nicole hummed her approval of the reasoning. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Can we try that again?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Anytime you want Waves.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Their lips joined together, this time with more purpose. This time with an understanding of what they both were feeling. Nicole let herself melt into Waverly’s embrace and let herself believe for once she was going to have a Christmas she wouldn’t forget. For the best possible reason.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Waverly smiled into the kiss. “You taste like Christmas.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Maybe, just maybe, peppermint shot glasses were actually a good idea.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>